


Happy Holidays Sora!

by dreamcreek



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/pseuds/dreamcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please open in a new tab if it is difficult to see the entire image clearly on AO3!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays Sora!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KanekiVargas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiVargas/gifts).



> Please open in a new tab if it is difficult to see the entire image clearly on AO3!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays Sora! I was your Secret Santa! ;v; It was a blast drawing this, I hope you had a great holiday this year~ <3
> 
> -Willow


End file.
